Operacion: POKEMON GO
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Los chicos del Sector V obtienen muy a regañadientes la nueva aplicación para celular de Pokemon Go, por cortesía de su querido compañero Numero 2 y en su primer experiencia entran a una casa funebre, perdidos y separados, recorren los pasillos en busca de un Dragonite, pero al final ¿lograrán conseguirlo?


_**Disclaimer: Los nombres y demás son propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios, yo solamente hago esto por diversión.**_

 _ **Este escrito corresponde a una actividad improvisada que tuvimos en el chat de OP. FORO.**_

 _ **La trama se sitúa en la misma línea de tiempo de la serie original, pensando que la aplicación para celular ya estaba disponible en ese momento, sé que es algo imposible pero solamente imagínenselo así, ¿ok? Disfruten.**_

* * *

 _Cargando misión para KND: Los chicos del barrio… operación P.O.K.E.M.O.N-G.O_

 _ **P** ractica_

 _ **O** riginal que nos dará_

 _ **K** ilos de experiencias_

 _ **E** xtremadamente_

 _ **M** onstruosas y_

 _ **O** scuras_

 _ **N** ada aburridas_

 _ **G** enerando gritos_

 _ **O** bligatorios de terror_

…

En una tarde tranquila, los agentes del sector V se encontraban descansando en la sala común de la casa del árbol. Numero 3 y Numero 5 se encontraban leyendo revistas, Numero 4 estaba jugando con su NintendoDS y Numero 1 se encontraba haciendo lo mas divertido que podría hacer un líder en su día libre…adivinaron…revisando archivos por parte de la organización.

—Numero 1, ¿podrías dejar de estar trabajando?— interrumpió Numero 5 dejando de lado la revista para ir con él —es nuestro día libre—

—Yo sé eso Numero 5— respondió él con una mueca irónica mirándola sobre los lentes —pero estos archivos con importantes y no se revisaran solos— colocándose nuevamente los lentes en posición, continúo haciendo lo suyo.

Numero 5 le miró con una mueca de desagrado por la testarudez que siempre demostraba su amado líder, suspiró con pesadez y antes de poder decir más, Numero 3 también se levantó.

—¡Yo ya estoy aburrida de estar aquí metida!, deberíamos salir a divertirnos— Numero 3 miró a 4 interrumpiendo su juego.

—¡Oye! — obviamente el güero se molestó con su amiga de cabello azabache.

—Has estado sentado todo el día jugando eso— mirándolo con una mueca de súplica —¿no quieres mejor salir?, también tú Uno—

Ambos chicos miraron a las chicas y volvieron a sus asuntos ignorándolas por completo, lo cual causo la inevitable molestia por parte de ellas pero antes de poder reclamarles algo.

—¡Hey chicos! — el agente que faltaba entró por la puerta con su celular en mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al momento de mirarlo, supusieron que tenía alguna loca idea o alguna tontería entre manos.

—¿Qué quieres Dos? — dijeron todos a coro.

—Oh vamos, hablan como si fuera a contarles algo aburrido o tonto—se acercó a ellos apoyándose en el sillón.

—¿Y no es así?, gordo—murmuró Numero 4 con su característico ceño fruncido, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su DS.

Numero 5 y numero 3 volvieron a sus revistas sin poder disimular el enojo que tenían, mientras Numero 2 bufó suavemente sentándose en medio de todos.

—Tengo una cosa en mi celular, que seguramente a todos les va a gustar y…— pauso un poco aventando el equipo de cada uno de ellos a su regazo —se lo instale a todos, no me agradezcan, fue gratis—

—¿¡Que hiciste qué?! — Numero 5 estaba mas molesta ahora que su amigo osó tocar su celular.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Dos? — Numero 1 por fin dejó los papeles de lado para revisar su celular.

Al momento en que todos lo hicieron se encontraron con una curiosa aplicación que decía Pokemon Go.

(…)

Tras una larga y cansada discusión, además de tediosa e incesantemente aburrida charla. Los chicos estaban dispuestos a probar la nueva aplicación que el chico geek del grupo había descargado en los celulares de sus amigos, tan amablemente y sin consultarles. Muy a regañadientes el miembro mas joven del grupo, Numero 4, decidió darle una oportunidad a este "chiste de juego".

—¿Por qué estamos recorriendo el vecindario si con mi DS puedo tener muchos mas pokemon sin la necesidad de levantarme del sillón?

—Porque ESTO— hizo énfasis Numero 2 quien iba al lado del niño rubio malencarado —es mucho mas saludable y divertido, no negare que amo el DS y el gameboy pero, amm…no sé, es muy sedentario—

—¡Wow! — expresó Numero 5 delante de ellos mirando sobre su hombro a su amigo con gogles con asombro —Dos, me impresionas, nunca imaginé que un amante de las cosas tecnológicas y frikis, además de la comida, deseara aprovechar algo así para hacer ejercicio, nene—

—Ah, bueno, no lo sé— contesto Numero 2 tan elocuente como siempre —es algo nuevo y a mi me gusta probar cosas nuevas, nena—

Numero 5 sonrió de lado y siguió caminando mirando su celular por si salía algo, a natural coquetería de Numero 5 ponía en jaque al joven castaño, pero para su buena suerte esta no era descubierta por su ingenuo y torpe compañero, quien solamente miraba su celular moviéndolo de vez en cuando como un control de juego.

—Así no es como funciona, 4— murmuró con desesperación el castaño al verlo mover el celular en todas direcciones, buscando un pokemon.

—Pues perdóname ¿¡si?!, ¡no es mi culpa que tenga que caminar para poder cazar pokemon en esta cosa en lugar de que aparezcan!, esto es fastidioso— el güero empezó a hacer una de sus rabietas como siempre lo hacía al estar desesperado —¡hemos caminado por horas, el sol está a punto de ocultarse y no hemos encontrado mas que Pidgeys, Rattatas, Weedles y uno que otro Eevee!—

Numer le miraron arqueando la ceja, suspirando pesado y sonriendo.

—Yo tengo un Poliwag, un Slowpoke y un Squirtle, además de mi inicial obviamente— comentó la morena presumiendo su equipo a su amigo rubio.

—Y yo también tengo eso, además de un Vaporeon ya evolucionado— lo mismo hizo el castaño —no es nuestra culpa que no sepas lanzar las pokebolas—

—¡Callense ya! — pasando empujando ligeramente a sus amigos —¡es este aparato el que no sirve!—

—¿¡Quieren ponerse en paz?! — todo el alboroto altero finalmente a su líder, quien iba al frente concentrado en su cacería —¡Numero 5 y 2, dejen en paz al pobre de 4 y tú, ya deja de ser un bebé!, esto es entrenamiento, patrullamos las calles y capturamos pokemon, seguiremos caminando para poder saber mas sobre esta aplicación y tarde o temprano podremos toparnos con alguna reunión adolescente o conspirativa—

Los tres agentes restantes miraron a su líder ladeando los ojos, ya se imaginaban que Numero 1 sacaría alguna teoría paranoica de todo esto.

—Oigan— por fin el güero se percató de algo —¿y Numero 3? —

Todos se quedaron viendo notando que efectivamente su amiga no se encontraba cerca.

—¡AAAHHH! — el grito eufórico de la chica los hizo girar su mirar a su dirección —¡chicos, chicos, encontré un lindo y hermoso, Dragonite! — dijo la pelos de color azabache doblando la esquina, haciendo la seña que la siguieran.

—¡¿Un Dragonite?! — todos emocionados se apresuraron y la siguieron doblando la esquina.

—Por fin algo bueno— dijo el güero quien doblo al ultimo chocando con la espalda de sus amigos —¡Ay!, ¿¡por qué se detienen?! — al mirar, tragó saliva.

Frente suyo se encontraba la casa mas aterradora que hubieran visto en toda su vida, no era la de los de la otra cuadra o la del dentista, era una casa de aspecto fúnebre. Numero 3 con toda la alegría del mundo avanzó saltando.

—¡Vamos chicos! —

Numero 1 se adelantó tomándola de la muñeca.

—¡Hey!, no creo que sea muy buena idea entrar ahí, 3—

—Ay, chicos es solo una casa con aspecto rústico— sin explicación alguna un relámpago alumbro la fachada del sitio —uy parece que lloverá, ¡vamos a capturar al Dragonite antes de que escape!—

La pequeña inquieta del grupo salió corriendo dentro de la casa y sin pensarlo mucho todos sus amigos corrieron tras ella, para no dejarla sola y para no quedarse ellos solos ahí afuera, pero en cuanto entraron.

—¡Aaaaah! —

(…)

Nuestros queridos agentes se vieron inmersos en una profunda oscuridad, separándolos a todos en distintos puntos de la mansión, para suerte de cada uno durante su caída, su juego no había sufrido cambio alguno, pero en la casa se encontraban varios tipos de pokemon.

Numero 5 cayó en lo que parecía un viejo salón de baile.

—Auch…oh, vibra— sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta notando un Jigglypuff y cerca en su radar algunos otros pokemon tipo hierba y hada, además de fantasmas —wow, bueno no fue tan malo después de todo—

La morena exploró el lugar cazando y buscando a sus amigos, tal vez también, encontrar el Dragonite.

—¡Aaaaah, paren está cosa! — Numero 4 resbalaba por una especie de tobogán hasta llegar a lo que parecía un viejo gimnasio interior —¿qué diablos?... — sintió la vibración sacando su celular, notando que se encontró con un Mankey —¡Yuhuu!, este no es un día perdido después de todo—

El güero se incorporó capturando con éxito al pokemon peleador y notando en su radar, mas de ese tipo, además de fantasmas y tipo bicho, pero ni rastros del Dragonite.

—Bah, da igual…encontraré ese dragón escurridizo— comenzó a avanzar —y también a Tres—

La chica con pelos de azabache estaba recorriendo las habitaciones de la mansión, encontrándose con varios lindos Eeevees, Meowths y Nidorans, ella estaba muy despreocupada saltando entre las habitaciones mientras buscaba a sus amigos.

—Mmm…¿dónde estarán? — miraba de vez en cuando su radar —¿ y a dónde fue ese Dragonite? —

Por su parte Numero 2 recorría lo que anteriormente era un laboratorio y para su buena suerte, se topó con varios Voltords y Pikachus, pero igual, no había rastro alguno del Dragonite.

—Uff, que locura, ¿dónde estarán los demás? — siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras.

Finalmente el líder del grupo estaba recorriendo agitado los pasillos de lo que parecían las mazmorras o calabozos.

—¿Por qué acabe en un lugar así? — se preguntaba mirando su radar, en su camino había encontrado Charmanders, Eevees, los suficientes para evolucionar a un Flareon, y también Gastlys, Hunters y Gengars, pero ahora lo que le importaba era encontrar a su equipo —Deben estar aquí en algún lugar—

Numero 1, al igual que sus demás compañeros subieron las escaleras hasta el lobby o salón principal de la casa, al llegar se topó con todos en diferentes ángulos de la casa y a Kuki arriba paseando por los pasillos.

—¡Chicos! —

Todos animados y felices de encontrarse se reunieron al centro en un fuerte abrazo grupal, el momento sin embargo, fue interrumpido al momento en que su celular vibró. Todos lo sacaron notando por fin al tan apreciado Dragonite.

—¡Si! — todos gritaron al unísono pues sus esfuerzos al fin rindieron frutos.

—Por fin, un Dragonite— dijo Numero 1 a punto de gritar de alegría.

—Nuestra intromisión en la casa por fin rindió fruto— comentó seguidamente Numero 5 quien ya preparaba la pokebola para atraparlo.

—Hasta que llegó algo bueno— siguió Numero 4

—La emoción es tan fuerte que siento como si el suelo temblara— dijo Numero 3

—Wow, pensé que era el único que sentía eso— dijo Numero 2

—No, yo también lo siento— Numero 5 también comentó mirándolos a ambos.

—Esperen, ¿suelo temblando? — Numero 1 igualmente lo sintió —Eso es mala…¡señaaaal!—

—¡Aaaaah! —

Todos cayeron a los cimientos de la casa, osea, un metro o dos por lo mucho y entre escombros y polvo por fin un grito de alegría se elevó.

—¡Lo tengo! — dijo Numero 3

—Yo también— siguiendo Numero 5 bajo la pequeña asiática.

—Y yo…— dijo Cuatro seguida de ellas.

—Yo igual— Dos ahora se quitaba los gogles para poder ver mejor —y es de buen nivel—

—Perfecto, ya todos lo capturamos y ahora…— murmuró finalmente el líder del grupo con sus lentes algo rotos por la caída —¡podrían quitarse de encima para salir ya de esta casa de locos! —

Todos ellos habían sido amortiguados por su fiel líder a final de cuentas, pero esta aventura les brindó muchas mas experiencias que nada y quizás, sería la primera de muchas.

—Sí, Uno— corearon todos al final.

 _…Fin de la transmisión…_

* * *

 ** _NA: Primeramente debo decir, que no era la idea original para este fanfic que quedaran dentro de una mansión pero me pareció divertida la situación de combinar el terror con la dinámica de Pokemon Go XD y también solo quiero comentar que si bien no sé mucho sobre el juego de Pokemon de Nintendo y así, pues juego esta aplicación y sé lo tedioso que puede llegar a ser querer capturar a un Pokemon sin entrar en propiedad privada, pero bueno son ellos, son nuestros queridos agentes del sector V y ellos rompen todas esas reglas, jeje sin mas que agregar, espero les haya gustado este crossover fandom, porque bueno yo así lo considero, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios._**


End file.
